Bolero
by calyope
Summary: Diana wakes up alone one morning and goes to find Matthew and get him back in bed.


I obviously don't own the characters. This particular piece of R-rated activity is a continuation of a scene from episode 7 and a combination between the tv show and the book. I just love these characters and think that the potential for really hot stuff between them is immense. This is a one-shot, I may come back with more of them. Hope you enjoy, thank you for reading and please review if you have something to tell me.

The morning light was creeping through the heavy curtains as I felt Matthews hand caressing my shoulder, his cold lips on my neck. "Finally!" I said to myself and leaned into him, craving for more. His fingers travelled downwards and as they found a way under the elastic of my pajama shorts it dawned on me that this was too fast paced for Matthew. Something wasn't right. I pushed myself against his hand but the sweet pressure just wasn't there. I opened my eyes and punched the empty pillow next to me.

I found Matthew in the kitchen, arguing with Sarah about what's to be done with me. As if I were a child. I felt the blood rush to my head and so did Matthew because he turned and looked at me. I told them they were both right, that I needed to control my magic and that he could help me learn how to defend myself. It put an end to that conversation, at least for the time being. Emily came in with the usual smile and bid us all a good morning. Then she noticed the goose pumps on my skin and rubbed my arm a little bit.

"You should have put on a robe or something." Matthew said and as I raised my eyes to him, I realized that some of my unbridled magic might come out and harm him. Fortunately, all I could muster was a dirty look.

"There are only my aunts and you in this house and I don't think my outfit is so inappropriate in the first place."

"It's not but you are cold." He answered matter of factly.

"Well, at least that you notice I am."

His eyes narrowed.

"Sarah, let's go do that shopping we keep putting off." Emily said.

"What? No…" my aunt objected but her partner motioned to get off her chair and leave anyway.

They had barely made it to the other room when Sarah broke out:

"Are you mad? Didn't you see they were on the brink of a fight?!"

"Yes, and it is polite to let them have it."

"Polite?! We are being polite now? He is a vampire, Emily!"

"I know that. She knows that. He is definitely well aware of that. They'll manage just fine."

"If he touches her…"

"She's in love with him, Sarah. He'd better be touching her."

"I'm scared."

"I'm scared for him more. Diana is in a foul mood over whatever he's done."

They both put on their overcoats and left without bothering to come in and say goodbye. Matthew stood by the counter; his hands rested behind him on the wooden top.

"Are we having a fight?" he asked and I didn't bother to give him an answer but tried to look at him sterner.

"All right, what did I do?"

"Nothing. And it is starting to be really frustrating."

"Ah…"

I thought I could notice the faintest smile on his lips and could not stop the words as they came without binding.

"It's funny to you? I know you can tell when I want you, I know you can clearly make out the scent of the puddle in my shorts now and guess exactly what it is, I know you hear my heart, you read my pulse and are aware just how much and how often I long for you. Yet you refuse to give me what I need."

"I'm sorry." His eyes seemed sincere and that only annoyed me more.

"Then why don't you take pity on me?"

"It hasn't been that long…" he started but I cut him off.

"Yes, us modern creatures are in such a rush, I know. You must think I'm a nymphomaniac."

He came over to me and caressed my cheek before lifting up my chin. His face was merely inches from mine.

"It hasn't been that long since you were hurt, Diana. And yes, you are in such a rush that you won't let me finish one sentence."

"Forgive me." I said, slowly realizing that indeed it had been only a couple of days both since we had shared my bed and since Satu had her way with me. "I don't mean to give you the crazy girlfriend routine."

"You are not my girlfriend, Diana."

"But a little crazy?" my voice was a lot whinier than I wanted it to be.

"Just the amount that I like."

I raised myself on my toes and placed my arms around his neck before kissing him. He wasn't as unresponsive as he had been on our first dinner date but he wasn't exactly giving into my charms either so I pushed myself against him and lifted my knee to try and caress his thigh and eventually check if he was at all aroused by my closeness. Unfortunately, by doing so I rested most of my weight on the ankle that still hurt since Satu had hung me upside down by it and the pain caused me to lose my balance and shriek.

"Let me take you upstairs." Matthew purred and I couldn't but feel annoyed at my body for betraying me like this and letting it know that indeed I still ached in a lot of places. I still wanted him through and in spite of the small mishap I wasn't ready to give in so I took a few limpy steps back and tried to sit on the table. My wrists also didn't help me so again I was about to crumble to the floor and Matthew caught me. He helped me sit on the table and kissed my neck, right below my ear. He bit my lobe and whispered:

"If you are set on doing it here, we will. But your aunts may return and this is where they eat. I'd rather eat you out upstairs."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and when I tried to clear my throat, I ended up choking. This had to be my worst seduction routine to date. Matthew let go of me to pour me a glass of water. I took it, thankful I had at least a few seconds to get my wits together. I couldn't understand why I was suddenly so at a loss for words. I could feel his eyes on me and even if I wasn't yet able to look up at him, I knew he was smiling.

"All right." I finally said. "Let's go upstairs."

I barely finished the sentence before he picked me up and ran with me all the way to my bedroom. He carefully lay me on my back and not so carefully pulled my shorts and underwear and threw them in a corner. It was very unexpected considering he had given me no sign of eagerness to be intimate with me that morning. I sat up and pulled up my knees so that my chin was touching them while my arms locked around my shins.

Matthew laughed.

"There is no need to get so defensive, Diana. A simple 'no' will keep me at bay."

"Because you are so controlled, aren't you?" I realized I was a walking, well, limping contradiction that morning but could not help it.

"That upsets you. Would you rather I knocked you over, part your legs against your will and dive my mouth between them?"

That prospect was suspiciously arousing to me and a flood of desire swept through me. I closed my eyes hoping he wouldn't notice. When I heard the grumbling noise he made, I was sure he had.

"I don't want you to rough me up, Matthew but I do wish you wanted me."

"You think I don't?"

"Sometimes, yes."

"We've known each other for a month. We've been mated for three days. Which times did you feel I don't want you?"

"I don't want to talk anymore." I said because I knew that if we did, I would bring up his reluctance to penetrate me and I had promised myself I would respect his wish to take things slow and postpone the actual consummation of our relationship.

"What do you want to do?" he asked and I thought about taking off my top and laying down before him but I suddenly felt incredibly shy. The morning light would not be kind to my imperfections and the traces of what Satu had done to me were not that appealing either.

"Come to me. Please."

He sat next to me and caressed my cheek.

"And stop acting as if I were a child."

"You're not sitting with your bare bottom on the covers because I had a mind to put you over my knee, Diana. "

I briefly thought that if ever we would become parents I ought to have a very serious discussion with him about how I found appropriate to deal with children. His proximity made my body feel like gelatin and I berated myself for feeling so unexplainably shy.

He got up and didn't take his eyes off me as he undressed. With all his clothes removed he stood before me and I once again was surprised at how perfect his body was. My hands finally detangled themselves as I reached out for him.

"May I take your top off so we'll be at an even field?" he asked as he climbed on his knees next to me. I raised my arms in response and he peeled it off me slowly. Without meaning to, I turned a little to keep my back out of his direct line of vision. In doing so I ended up pushing my chest right in his face and he chuckled.

"May I?" he asked as his lips were millimeters away from my hardened nipple.

"Stop asking for permissions. You may do anything you please to me." I pushed myself closer and his face dug into my chest while he inhaled deeply.

"And you to me, ma lionne. Except…"

"I got that. I'm not pushing for it. Yet."

He laughed

"Patience is not your strong suit, is it?"

"I prefer myself with no suits around you."

"What was the knee hugging from earlier then?"

His lips were touching patches of skin on my breasts and neck in between the words. I felt the sudden urge to be completely honest with him and wondered if he had done something to summon that.

"I felt a bit unsure about you … umm…doing what you said you wanted to in the kitchen."

He drew back and looked into my eyes.

"Are you afraid I would hurt you?"

"What?! No!" I really had not though of that but now the prospect of him sinking his teeth down there make me take a deep breath.

"It's not a common feeding spot."

"That was not it!" I said trying to end this disturbing turn of conversation. "I just thought that with your heightened sense of smell it would be unpleasant."

He raised an eyebrow and a wicked smile played on his lips. I swallowed and looked away.

"For you." I ended my sentence.

"Well, since you are aware that my smell is incredibly acute and accurate, I know exactly what to expect going down and it is anything but unpleasant. I've been thinking about tasting that little puddle in your shorts from the moment you mentioned it."

"But you had noticed it."

"Yes. Before you even came down. I assumed you were pleasuring yourself. Hoping you were thinking of me"

"What?! I wasn't doing _that_! I was dreaming of you."

"All the more reason to let me taste your liquid desire for me."

"You're such a poet…"

"I am but that was not poetry. It was an honest plea to you."

"I told you, you don't need any permissions."

"I'm not keen on doing something you are nervous about."

"I want this."

Matthew kissed my cheek before moving away from me.

"Get on your knees, facing the pillows. You can take one and rest your head on it."

His voice finally had hits of desire in it and I could understand why such a pose would be appealing to him but the image of my opening being that exposed to his eyes made me feel terribly vulnerable. I got that he wanted a kind of intimacy I had never experienced before and that our bodies belonged to each other but still…

"Does that mean something? Am I bowing down, offering you my … myself? Or does it have to do with the way Norwegian wolves mate?"

He was looking at me with a playful smile.

"Did you ever notice how if you want something from me, I give it to you immediately but when I ask you to do something you have to fight or question me?"

"I don't mean to fight you, Matthew. I'm just curious. I'll do it, whatever it means. "

He handled me as if I were made of clay, his careful hands getting me to stay exactly as he had asked me while his kisses made me care very little about what he did as long as he didn't stop touching me. When I was all propped up on my elbows with my knees spread and bottom up in the air, he lay next to me in his usual Greek god pose. I turned my head on the pillow to look at him.

"I told you I would never make you serve me, Diana. What this means is that I know your back is too tender and you are not all right laying on your stomach with somebody behind you either after what happened with Satu. These are also the reasons why I didn't react properly when you were suggestively rubbing against me last night."

"Mhm" was all I could get out because at that particular moment my whole body ached for his touch.

"I won't ask for permission because you told me not to."

He moved like the predator that he was, slowly coming behind me and placing a kiss on the small of my back. His hands caressed my bottom, went down from my thighs to my knees and back up again. He used his thumbs to spread my folds and press his lips for no more than a second between them. I pushed myself against him but he took hold of my hips and held me in place. He tauntingly pressed his nose against my wetness and inhaled, then kissed me again, putting more pressure this time. My pleasure came unbound and I screamed as I was squirming to get away from his mouth. He moved his face and rested his cheek on my hip but his hands held me steady as I finished.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm not a man." I joked once the spasms stopped.

"Yes, I don't think we'd get along that well if you were." He lowered himself and kissed my ankle.

"I don't usually come this fast."

"I'm not complaining, why are you apologizing?"

"Of course, you're not complaining, you hardly had to do anything." I wanted to move but steady arms stopped me.

"You can't possibly think we're done."

"I'll gladly pay you back but you'll have to let me move, there's not much I can do in this position."

"Let me rephrase that: I'm not done savoring you like this."

"Oh…" I swallowed as anticipation ran through me.

"I'm actually glad you climaxed so fast. Perhaps now you will be more patient when I do this to you properly."

My recent pleasure had rendered the flesh between my legs even more sensitive and wet. Matthew ran a finger up and down and I opened to him even more on instinct. The truth was I didn't want us to be done so when his mouth claimed me once more, I gasped and smiled into the pillow. He went about it slow, kissing me there with alternated passion and restraint, pulling away at times to allow the skin to fully feel all that he was doing. The slurping sounds were both terribly arousing and making me feel ill at ease but it didn't seem to bother him in the least as he occasionally made a point of smooching a bit louder.

"You're enjoying this." I said.

"Of course I am."

"No, I mean you really like doing that. It gives _you_ pleasure."

"Mhm." He had resumed his ministrations and as my desire was growing I became unable to control my moans and I was more or less wailing into the pillow. I started to frantically feel with my right hand around the mattress.

"What on Earth are you doing, Diana?"

"Loo..looking for mmmy pphone." Only now I realized how close I was to coming again and that the fact that his lips were no longer touching me literally left me with a pulsating ache.

"Why?" he sounded truly dumbfounded.

"Music."

"Why?" since he needed his mouth to carry the conversation, his hand replaced it, gently rubbing circles on me.

"to set the mood."

"I believe our mood to be very well set, my love."

"Whatever happened with you giving me what I want when I ask for it?"

He laughed and slid one finger inside me. I screamed.

"I will if you tell me the real reason for it."

"To cover up the noises. They are a little too real for me."

He withdrew his finger and holding me still by taking hold of my hips he glued his lips around my clitoris and sucked on it hard, making a loud sound when he released it.

"These?"

"Yes."

"I like them. But if you don't, it's the lady's choice."

He climbed out of bed and took his own phone from his jeans, searched for something online, hit play and placed it on the nightstand. I tried to get up and sit on the bed but I somehow put too much strain on my ankle and just fell flat on my stomach.

'Were you not comfortable in that position?" he asked.

"Physically, I was."

"Ah. You feel too vulnerable?"

"I feel too zoological."

"It's why they call it 'doggie style'."

The music started playing. It was Ravel's 'Bolero.'

"All right then." He said extending an arm to help me up. 'come sit on the edge of the bed and lay back to rest on your elbows."

I did what he asked.

"My turn to be on my knees before you. I am going to need you to open wide for me." I was looking at him and he held my gaze. I parted my legs as much as I could and I could see the want in his eyes growing.

"shift back a little and put your feet up. I'll support your ankle."

I noted to myself that I had gone from being completely exposed to him from behind to sitting spread eagled before him.

When his cold mouth touched my swollen skin, I gasped. He began licking, kissing, sucking to the rhythm of the orchestra. I tried to look at the screen and see approximately how long this sweet torture was going to be. Matthew stopped and whispered against my thigh

"It's around fifteen minutes. But I put it on repeat."

I came again in what seemed less than five minutes. I didn't expect him to stop but was worried I would disappoint by not being able to reach another orgasm after the first two. Matthew was relentless and around the third time the first accords were playing I felt I was going to come undone. To my surprise, I had also gotten to the point where I felt absolutely no shyness about us so I started to let myself moan and scream as it came to me.

"Shhh." Matthew whispered against my pubic bone just as I was wailing and fisting the quilt in my hands, ready to be shaken to pieces again, this time harder than before. His silencing gesture annoyed me and I screamed as loud as I could to see what he would do. He stopped and with incredible speed and skill picked me up, somehow jumped holding me with one arm and pulled the quilt with the other one right before landing both us in bed – him on his back and me sprawled over him, the covers hiding both of our bodies.

"What are you….?" I yelled but just then I saw Sarah enter the room with a worried look on her face.

"Let her go!" she shouted.

"No." Matthew answered calmly, a naughty smile on his lips.

I couldn't look at my aunt and I hid my face between his neck and shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Sarah said, getting out as quickly as she could.

"I told you to leave them alone." We heard Emily laughing.

"She was screaming. I was scared for her, Em."

"She's safe with him. And quite happy by the sound of it."

"I need tea. And ear plugs."

They went into the kitchen and only then I finally raised my head and looked at Matthew.

"When will you learn to listen to me?" he asked in a playful tone.

"You should have told me they were home."

"You were so close I couldn't spare my mouth for long enough to inform you."

I leaned in to kiss him. My taste was on his lips and tongue. It occurred to me that even in that split second when he moved us, he was careful about my position. He didn't want me to be hurt at all but at the moment there was a not so subtle pain in my core so I parted my legs and shamelessly started to rub myself against his knee. He pulled back the quilt from my back and lifted his leg and me with it before holding up his palms. I locked my fingers with his and started rocking and pushing myself against him. My eyes fell to his penis. It looked so hard and ready that the temptation to just straddle him and burry him within me was enormous. He caught my stare.

"Not yet." He said simply and let go of my right hand. His palm replaced his knee cap and skilled fingers made me close my eyes and come undone. I screamed again, not so loud this time as I wasn't trying to make a point of it and fell flat against his chest.

"I think we should go downstairs." He told me in a soft voice before placing a small kiss on my cheek. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you really not going to let me please you in turn? You're obviously wanting."

"Of course I am. My gorgeous wife is lying naked on top of me. But I can wait until we have time again."

"I can get you off really quick." I said and he laughed.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes." I answered before lazily pulling the quilt over his lower body and my head to make a tent.


End file.
